There are many available location tracking technologies. However, some location tracking technologies may require significant investment and may provide limited accuracy for certain proximity-based applications. As an illustrative example, some location tracking technologies may not provide sufficient accuracy to allow an “intelligent shopping display” to detect a person carrying a portable computing device (e.g., a smartphone) within a close range.